1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a printing apparatus for printing a character string including a type of character having different display and printing character sizes and a type of character having the same display and printing character sizes using an ordinary dot impact printer or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional wordprocessor or the like comprises a keyboard serving as a character input means, a liquid crystal display serving as a character display means, and a printer serving as a character printing means. When a character string including a character having different display and printing character sizes and a character having the same display and printing character size is to be printed, a space between the characters (a space between lines) on the display screen is sent to the printer, thereby printing the characters.
The following drawbacks are presented by the above conventional example.
(1) Since the content of the display screen in FIG. 6 is printed as shown in FIG. 8, a positional relationship between the printed characters becomes different from that between the displayed characters.
(2) In order to set the positional relationship between the printed characters equal to that between the displayed characters, a graphic printing function of the printer is used, display character font data is converted into graphic data, and the graphic data is sent to the printer. In this case, the quantity of data is increased several tens of times as compared with a case wherein font data is sent in the form of a character code.
In addition, since characters are processed as graphic data, a large-capacity memory for developing the graphic data into a character string is required which results in an expensive apparatus.